This invention relates to apparatus to detect a problem prior to the random detachment of the tire rims and/or complete or partial wheel hub assemblies of vehicles particularity heavy highway transport vehicles. In particular the present invention provides a networked microcontroller based system that monitors and records all operating axle faults for multi axle vehicles including a cab and trailer(s) hookup.